Finding Happiness
by MooandCookies16
Summary: What is happiness? For Chelsea Summers it only lasts for a while. Can she find the person who will bring her eternal happiness?
1. The storm is just the beginning

Me: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Me: So guys this is my first fanfic! There may be some spelling & grammar errors so I hope you don't mind! I don't own anything! Except a few of the characters.

Anyway on with the story!

CHAPTER 1 

Chelsea's POV

The ship's horn blared as it announced its departure; I was running to the dock with my family and best friend in tow. We reached the dock and my mother pulled out a red bandana from her pocket and gave it to me. "Thanks Mom..." I whispered with tears in my eyes, "I'll always treasure it..." I told her and tied the bandana around my head and grinned.

"Alex, don't give Mom any trouble alright?" I told him as I ruffled my brother's short brown hair; he gave a nod and was on the verge of tears.

"Don't look so sad, I'll come and visit! I promise!" I assured them. "You better!" Jane exclaimed with tears in her eyes. I nodded and ran to the ship, just as it was about to leave with the last passenger.

"Wait!" I shouted and jumped onto the ship just as it was leaving the dock. I ran to the back of the ship and waved to my mom, Alex and Jane until the city became just a little black dot. I leaned against the railing and stared out into the ocean.

"Sure is nice isn't it?" I heard a voice say from beside me and turned to look. A girl, with unusual hair and a red ribbon tied around it, was dressed in a short sleeved turtle neck with dark long baggy pants and a yellow apron tied around her waist, was leaning on the railing next to me.

"My name's Chelsea! What's yours?" I greeted cheerfully.

"Natalie," she replied with a small smile on her face, "And over there is my brother, Eliot" she said while jerking her thumb at a glasses wearing boy with the same hair colour, seated at a table nearby reading a book. He looked up in our direction and gave a small wave, I smiled and waved back.

"Hey, wanna have lunch with us?" Natalie offered suddenly. I was about to decline but my stomach protested and let out a loud growl. "Heh heh... Sure!" I agreed and followed Natalie and Eliot to the dining room. There I was introduced to Taro and Felicia who were Natalie and Eliot's grandfather and mother. After dinner, Natalie invited me to explore the ship but I was tired and wanted to have a rest so I declined.

After a while, I reached my small cosy cabin and flopped down on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

I awoke to the sound of lightning and thunder and quickly got up. I looked out my window, it was pitch black and the waves were crashing violently onto the ship, I knew this was a bad sign so I quickly ran out of my cabin with my rug sack strapped to my back. The ship was rocking violently and I kept banging into the walls as I made my way up to the deck.

As soon as I made my way to the deck, thousands of people were already running to the lifeboats, I heard my name being called and turned to see that it was Natalie and her family on one of the lifeboats. I quickly ran over to them and was suddenly thrown overboard as a big wave had hit the boat and I heard my name being called once more before landing into the ocean.

My bandana slipped off my head and drifted away from as I sank deeper into the ocean. _No!_, I thought and held out a hand to grab it but I went unconscious before I could. The last thing I saw was a blurry image of a man swimming towards me.

Me: There you have it folks! The first chapter is out! Yes I know it sucks but please be honest with me and tell me what you think! :D

Chelsea: It's not that bad...

Me: Thank you, Chelsea! Anyway... guys! Please R&R! My life depends on it! : P


	2. Day 1

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! So sorry I took so long to upload! With school and all... real sorry!

_Previously:_

_Chelsea got thrown overboard and was saved by a mysterious man... who is he?_

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

CHAPTER 2

I opened my eyes and saw white ceiling, sitting next to me was Natalie, reading a book.

"Mom! She's awake!" Natalie called and Felicia hurried into the room. "Chelsea, thank goodness you're awake!" Felicia exclaimed. "We were so shocked when we saw you being thrown overboard." She added.

"That's reminds me... who saved me?" I asked while propping myself up on the bed.

"We don't know... we just saw him jump in to save you and brought you to our boat. It was dark and I couldn't see what he looked like." Natalie replied reappearing into the room with Taro.

"Good to see that you're awake Chelsea." Taro said as soon as he stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I told him and got up from the bed. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, good... now I have something I want to show you." He announced and went out the door. I raised an eyebrow at Natalie but she shrugged and went out the door, I followed behind.

We went up an old beaten path that led to an abandoned ranch; Taro was standing in front a large field.

"Whoa! This is a huge field! There's lots of space for crops and trees!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Chelsea, are you by any chance from a rancher's family?" Taro asked. "Yes. My grandfather and grandmother were ranchers." I said.

"I thought so... I know a good rancher has good potential when I see it!" Taro said, smiling in satisfaction.

"Well then... you can live in that house over there," He said pointing to a small red-roofed house with his cane.

"I'll be leaving now... let me know if you need any help..." he called over his shoulder as he was leaving. _Well... it looks like I got my work cut out for me..._I thought as I looked out at the messy field full of weeds.

I opened the wooden door and stepped into the little house, it was dust-free! Surprisingly, there was a bathroom, kitchen and even a TV!_ How do they even get cable on this island?!_ I thought and walked over to the living room and started pulling off the white sheets that was covering the furniture underneath. Soon my house was spick and span and as good as new! While I was cleaning up my house, I found a tool box containing a hoe, watering can, sickle, hammer and axe; surprisingly the metal wasn't even rusty! There was a knock at my door and Natalie came in.

"Wow! Your house looks a lot better than mine!" she gave a low whistle and looked around. "There's even a TV!" she excitedly exclaimed and quickly sat on the sofa and turned it on. "Err... Natalie... What did you come here for?" I asked and sweat dropped as she was mesmerised by the TV and didn't answer me. "Oh! Right, Gramps wanted me to pass you this..." she tossed me a fishing pole while keeping her eyes fixed on the TV.

"Err... Natalie?"

"Natalie?!"

"Natalie!" I shouted bringing the strawberry blonde haired back from the land of cartoons.

"What?!" she yelled.

"I don't know how to fish..." I told her sheepishly while putting a hand on the back of my head.

"Oh... well... Gramps will teach you..." she said and turned back to the TV.

"Natalie!" I switched off the TV. "I'll let you watch all the TV you want if you help with all those weeds outside." I told her while pointing to my window, she hesitated but agreed.

"If I ever see one more box of weeds, I swear I'm gonna get this island and live on a rock..." Natalie grumbled as she tipped the box into my shipping bin.

"At least, you don't have to do this every day..." I told her. "True... but you'll get used to it..." with that, she went into my house. I opened the door and saw Natalie on the sofa repeatedly pressing buttons on the TV remote control until she got irritated and finally switched it off.

"Ugh... this is SO boring!" she groaned, I plopped next down to her.

"You got that right..." I agreed and suddenly my stomach let out a huge growl, we both laughed.

"C'mon let's go to my place for dinner, I'm sure Mom has cooked dinner already..." she said and stood up; I got up and followed her out the door.

"Mom! Chelsea's here for dinner!" Natalie announced as she walked through the door of the white-walled house.

"That's fine dear! Dinner's already ready!" Felicia called from the kitchen. We went into the living room and the food was already on the table, I said my hellos to Taro and Elliot and sat down.

"Fwa! I'm so full!" Natalie exclaimed happily.

"Me too! Well... I better go... I got a long day tomorrow..." I excused myself and went back to my ranch. I opened my door and went into the toilet and took a bath. I came out of the toilet and yawned; I lay down on my bed and was soon fast asleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

So guys that was Chelsea's first day on the island! What do you guys think? Let me know if I made any mistakes... R&R peeps! I'll be back soon!


	3. Day 2

I'm back guys! Sorry it took so long! Chapter 3 is up! What does Chelsea do in this chappy?

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

A loud knocking at the door woke me up. "Chelsea! Wake up! We got some new arrivals!" Taro's voice boomed through the door. "Ok... ok... I'm up..." I mumbled went back to sleep, I heard Natalie say something and the next thing I knew was that my door landed on the floor with a thud, I immediately shot out of bed and quickly got changed. I came out of the toilet and saw Natalie standing on my door smirking. "What? It was the only way to get you up..." she shrugged and went out my doorway, I sighed and followed her.

We went to the townish area and saw Taro and the others talking to a middle aged man and his kid. "What took you so long? Slowpoke!" Taro scolded and introduced Chen and Charlie; Felicia added that Chen has arranged ships to come to this island regularly so that we could ship and sell the crops that I grow. Chen and Charlie found a shop not far from where Taro and his family lived and we left them to get started. _It's great to have more people on the island! I'll go check out their store later. _I thought as I walked back to my ranch. I went into my house, and found Natalie on my sofa watching TV, I sighed. "Nat... mind telling me why you're here?" I asked while plopping down beside her. "There isn't anything to do around here is there?" she said, slightly annoyed. "We could check out the island..." I suggested. She shrugged and stood up, I switched off the TV and we went out the doorway.

We went to the beach and sat down near a big rock; and listened to the waves. "Hey Nat... " I started. "Yeah?" she replied. "What do think is going to happen in the future?" I asked, hugging my legs to my body and stared at the waves. "Who knows..." she said and lay back on the sand, looking up at the cloudy sky. "We could be stuck here forever... but what's so bad about that? I mean this island isn't so bad..." she trailed off. A comfortable silence settled between us. "Yeah... it's not so bad..." I added and drifted off to sleep while listening to the soft crashing of waves.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

"Chelsea... Chelsea! Wake up! Chelsea!" Natalie called. "Huh? I'm up... what happened?" I mumbled and yawned. "Apparently, we fell asleep... and the sun's setting. C'mon we better go, Gramps is gonna kill me for slacking off." She said and pulled me to my feet. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the horizon, the sun painted an orangey colour across the bluish purplish sky, the sea was calm and a breeze was blowing. Out in the distance, I saw a person-like figure, my eyes widened in shock and I called out to Natalie. "H-hey Nat... there's someone out there..." I shouted. "What are you talking about?" she asked, walking back to where I was. "There..." I pointed to the figure that was getting closer to the wooden dock. "... I'm gonna get Gramps..." she stated and ran off. I walked over to the edge of the dock and squatted down, it _was_ a person. I stood up and jumped into the sea, I swam over to the person that was slumped over a wooden board and used all my strength to push him onto the beach.

I panted as I climbed onto the beach with the unconscious person in tow that I somehow managed to get off the board. "Chelsea! Are you okay?" I heard Felicia call. "Yeah...I'll live..." I panted. "More importantly, who is he?" Elliot asked. "Who knows... but at least he's breathing..." I sighed with relief as I watched his chest rise and fall. "Anyway, let's bring him to the house." Taro said.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Cliff-hanger! Who is the mysterious man that Chelsea saved? Is it the one who saved her? R&R peeps! I'll be back! Let me know if i made any mistakes or anything i can add! :D :D


	4. Day 3

Hi guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long! With school and all... anyway will we find out who is the man that Chelsea saved?

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Man's POV 

_Ugh...what happened...? I remember I was fishing on my boat... oh yeah...There was a storm... and I fell into the sea ... _ My eyelids fluttered open and a bright light shone, _am I in heaven?_ I thought and sat up scratching my hair, I was in a bed. _It doesn't look like it..._ I looked around the room, there was bookshelf and another bed that was opposite mine.

"Oh! You're awake!" a voice exclaimed happily. A girl stood by the door, holding a cup; she had chestnut brown hair, which was tied back by a red bandana, and ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked.

"My name's Chelsea, you had passed out on a board and we rescued you." She explained.

"We?" I inquired.

"Yep! Oh let me introduce you!" she grinned.

"Felicia! He's awake!" Chelsea called out. A young woman with pink hair hurried in with an old man and two others in tow.

"Hello, my name is Felicia and this is my father, Taro and these two are my children, Eliot and Natalie." Felicia introduced herself and her family.

"I'm Denny." I stood up and greeted with a smile, Felicia smiled back.

"You must be hungry, good thing you woke up, I just made some food" she said.

"Great! Let's eat!" I said happily.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Chelsea's POV

We went through the doorway and into the living room; the table was already prepared and filled with food. "Whoa!" Denny and I said in unison, we paused and looked at each other in shock before turning back to the food. After a while, Denny and I were competing on who could eat the most, and for the first time I lost! I was shocked! _There was no way... I could lose... _ I glared at Denny who was smiling triumphantly. "Now that the food is settled... Chelsea, why don't you show Denny around the island?" Taro suggested. "Sure!" I agreed happily and went out the door with Denny behind me. I showed Denny my farm, introduced him to Chen and Charlie then we headed to the beach.

We sat down on the dock and looked up at the cloudy sky. "How did you end up in the sea anyway?" I asked him.

"I remember I was fishing and there was a storm... then I got knocked overboard and I drifted at sea for a few days then I suddenly blacked out..." he explained and lay on the wooden pier with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Chels, if you don't mind me calling you that, mind if we check out that house over there?" Denny asked, pointing to a house not far from the dock; I nodded and we went over to the abandoned shack. After a few hours, Denny's house was finally done with the help of Elliot, Natalie and me; he said he didn't want to be too far away from the sea so we turned the shack into a house. The sun was setting by the time we were finished, we said goodbye to Denny and went home.

I went through my doorway, and took a shower which felt extremely refreshing. I came out of the toilet and saw the fishing pole that Natalie gave me yesterday; I put it in my bag and went to sleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Wow! This chapter is short...

Hey guys once again im really sorry! Schools been a mess... anyway let me know what you think about this chapter! :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Julia and Mirabelle

Hey guys! I'm back! How have y'all been? Sorry for this super long and late update! . Please don't kill me! ヽ (ﾟДﾟ) ﾉ

- Runs and hides-

A-anyway, on with the story!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

"Chelsea! Wake up!" Natalie shouted while pulling off my blanket causing me to roll off my bed and land on the floor. "Ow! What was that for?!" I murmured angrily and glared up at her while rubbing my head.

"Sorry but you have some people who want to see you," she said while jerking her thumb at the doorway, I quickly got up and headed to the doorway.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Julia's POV _

The boat landed on an island, I was in shock. _**This**__ is where we are gonna set up our new shop?!_ I thought as me and mom walked along the beach to the town looking area. We passed by a shop of some kind and a man and his son came out and greeted us.

"Hello my name is Chen and this is my son Charlie. What brings you to this island?" Chen asked.

"Hello my name is Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia, we are looking for a man named Taro, do you know where he lives?" Mom asked.

"He lives in that house over there!" Charlie said and pointed to a white house; we thanked them and went over. We knocked on the door and a woman with unusual pink hair opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman greeted politely.

"Hello, is Taro here?" I asked.

"Ah, you must be Mirabelle and Julia, my name is Taro," an elderly man with a short staff appeared behind the woman. "And this is my daughter Felicia," he gestured to the woman. "Gramps, who's at the door?" a voice asked from behind Taro and a girl with short pink hair appeared. "Hey, the name's Natalie, welcome to the island."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julia and this is my mom Mirabelle-" I was interrupted when I found that Mom wasn't standing next to me instead she was inside the house chatting with Felicia. "And we here to set up an animal shop."

"I see… hey do you want to meet the new farmer?" Natalie asked, I gave a nod and she led me up an old beaten path.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" Natalie shouted as we walked up the path. "Huh? That's strange, she should be up by now… wait here for a sec," she said to me and went inside. A few minutes later, a brown haired girl with blue eyes appeared at the doorway, which was covered by a cloth.

"Hello my name is Chelsea! Nice to meet you!" she greeted cheerfully and grinned.

"Hello, I'm Julia; it's nice to meet you! My mom and I are here to set up an animal shop." I smiled.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

In a blink of an eye the day was nearly over, Chelsea, Natalie and I become good friends (even though we only meet a few hours ago, but I felt like I've known them my whole life) and I got to meet Denny and Eliot. Eliot was Natalie's clumsy but cute brother and Denny was a fisherman that came to the island the day before. We rounded up our little tour at Natalie's house where we had dinner and parted ways. Mom and I left Natalie's house and went next door to where our new home and shop was.

I opened the door of our house and stepped into the dusty living room, there was a counter near the door and a sofa just in front of me, and a wooden divider separated the kitchen and living room. There was a hallway (near the counter) leading to a space in the back, with doors along it. Mom and I started lifting the white sheets of all the furniture; dust flew everywhere so we left the door open. There was a knock on the door and Chelsea came in.

"Hey Chelsea, what are you doing here?" I asked while flicking a cloth.

"I was on my way to the beach to meet Denny for my fishing lesson, Taro said that he was going to teach me but I guess he forgot, when I saw dust flying out from your door and thought you might like some help," Chelsea explained.

"Thanks but we're almost done here," I smiled; she grinned and waved as she went to meet Denny.

A while later, the house was cleaned up and we were both exhausted. After saying good night to Mom, I changed into my pyjamas and plopped onto my bed.

_Maybe this island isn't so bad after all... _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Wow... this is like the longest I've ever wrote... anyway guys real sorry for not having prompt updates and leaving you guys hanging... real sorry!

Anyway, R&R peeps! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D :D :D till then farewell...


	6. Gannon and fishing

Hi guys I'm back! (: (: (: sorry to keep you guys waiting! Thanks for all my reviews up till now, really appreciate the ideas and advice you all have given me! :D :D :D

Here's the next chapter! :D :D

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of hammering made me jump out of bed. _Who could that be so early in the morning? _I thought while rubbing my head, I got up and went over to my door (?) and opened it, only to find a man the size of a mountain putting away his tools. "Gannon's the name. Chen told me that people are starting to onto this island, so I figured that you'll need a carpenter," he introduced himself.

"M-my name's Chelsea, thanks for fixing my door Gannon!" I greeted the giant somehow cheerfully even though I was still in shock. He nodded and went off.

"Oh and I also tore through that big rock blocking the road, see ya!" he called over his shoulder and waved. I stood at my door still stunned but I shook my head and went to water my crops. After a while, I set down my watering can and began my usual round of morning greetings.

"Eliot! Watch where you're going!" Natalie shouted from inside the house and a loud crash was heard seconds later. The two were on the floor covered in flour, I giggled as I watched from the door; Natalie was arguing with Eliot until Taro came and knocked the siblings on the head with his cane. Natalie rubbed her head and noticed me at the door. She smiled and gave a little wave, I grinned before heading towards the animal shop.

"Morning!-"I was interrupted by an explosion from the kitchen. "Kya!" Julia screamed and stumbled over to greet me. "M-morning..." she greeted, her blonde hair was sticking out in all directions and her face was covered in black dust.

"Julia, what happened?" I asked while she fixed her hair and wiped her face.

"I tried cooking breakfast but it somehow turned out like this..." she sulked jabbing her thumb at a burnt lump of black that was on a plate. "Don't laugh..." she pouted.

"Here, let me do it," I said and took the apron from her. I went to the fridge and got out some eggs, then I put some oil into a frying pan and cracked the eggs into it, I chopped up some vegetables and fried it together with the egg. When I was done, I scooped the fried egg out of the pan and put it onto a plate.

"Wah... this looks so good! Thanks for the food!" she exclaimed and took a bite. "Delicious!" and she gobbled up the rest of the egg. "Chelsea, where did you learn to cook like that? Please teach me!" she pleaded.

"I'm not that good of a cook, honestly that's the _only_ thing I know how to cook, you should try my mom's it's the best!" I told her and Mirabelle came in.

"Good morning girls!" the plump woman greeted cheerfully but the smile disappeared from her face when she saw the frying pan in the sink.

"Julia... did you cook anything?" she asked fearfully.

"I tried making breakfast but it went bad, then Chelsea came and made an amazing omelette... it was delicious!" Julia explained. Relief washed over Mirabelle's face and she excused herself.

"Now that breakfast is done, how about we go explore the island?" I suggested. "Sure!" Julia agreed and we went out the door.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

We left the animal shop and went to the east side of the island; the place was bigger and there were many abandoned buildings. Julia and I walked around the buildings, picking up flowers along the way. After a while, we headed back and parted ways; Julia went into the shop and I went to the beach.

I stepped onto the warm sand and made my way to the dock; I sat down and got my fishing pole out. Denny was riding his boat back to shore when he saw me and pulled up at the dock.

"Hey Chels! Got any fish yet?" he asked pulling his boat in.

"No, not yet. I just got here," I told him and put my fishing rod down. "What about you?" I asked and he held up a bucket full of fish, I pouted. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Patience is the key Chels," he said and sat down beside me. "Uh Chels?" Denny pointed at my fishing rod that was moving off the dock, I quickly grabbed it but the fish was too strong and I almost fell into the sea.

Luckily, Denny grabbed my hands and helped me pull the fish back, he gave it a strong tug and the fish flew into the air and landed into the dock along with me on top of Denny. I pushed myself up from the dock so that I was hovering above Denny; we looked at each other and laughed, after a few minutes the laughter died down and we realised the position that we were in. A blush came to my cheeks and I scrambled off the fisherman, Denny sat up, a colour of pink covering his face. He coughed and got up. "See you Chels..." he muttered and ruffled my hair again before walking towards his house. I sat there, dazed, my hair was still warm from his touch.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Hey guys! Real sorry if I'm rushing things too fast here... this has been in my head for quite some time now so I thought I'd write about it! :D :D :D let me know what you guys think about it! R&R peeps! I'll be back! XD


	7. Cowboys and rain

I'm back! Sorry to keep y'all waiting! And here's the next chapter!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_A week later...__ (Chelsea's POV) _

A knock at my door woke me up; I walked sleepily to the door and opened it. "What do you want?!" I murmured angrily at the tall figure that was blocking the sun's light.

_Vaughn's POV_

I grumbled as I left the animal shop. _Stupid Julia... _I thought as my mind flashbacked to a week ago...

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_A week ago..._

_BOOM! And a scream was all it took to get out of bed and scramble to the door; I yanked it open and found Julia in the kitchen covered in surrounded by black smoke. She must have tried to cook again... I thought and went to the toilet to take a shower. By the time I was done, I heard the shop door close and was about to go back to my room when Mirabelle stopped me and pushed me into the living room. _

"_There's someone I'd like you to meet, Vaughn, her name is..." she told me while pushing me to the living room. _

"_Huh? They must have gone out..." she muttered and I brushed past her and went back to my room. After a while, Julia came back and Mirabelle asked her where was Chelsea. Who's Chelsea? I wondered but brushed it aside and continued reading my book. _

_Later that night at dinner, Mirabelle and Julia somehow or rather convinced me to go introduce myself to this Chelsea person, who Julia told me that she was the new farmer. At first I was reluctant but Julia annoyed the heck out of me by calling me 'Vaughnie' and that was enough to make me go. _

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Back to the present... (Still in Vaughn's POV)_

I walked pass Taro's house and up a dirt path that led to the farm; there was a large field with turnips and potatoes growing at a corner and a little red-roofed house that stood just in front of me. I knocked on the door and a girl with chestnut brown hair and familiar blue eyes opened it.

"What do you want?!" she murmured angrily unaware that she was still in pyjamas.

"Just came to say hello, I'm Vaughn the animal dealer," I greeted.

"My name's Chelsea and I'm still in my pyjamas aren't I?" she asked while taking a sudden interest in her doormat. I coughed and nodded.

"G-give me a minute!" she said and ran back inside, a few seconds later she was dressed in a yellow shirt with a orange hoodie covering it, jean shorts and red leather boots. She smiled at me and introduced herself.

"Hi my name's Chelsea and I'm the new farmer! Nice to meet you, Vaughn!" she greeted cheerfully. I tipped my hat and was about to leave when I suddenly remembered something.

"See ya cow slippers!" I called over my shoulder and started walking back to the shop.

"It's Chelsea! Stupid Cowboy!" she shouted from behind me, I smirked and continued walking.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Back to Chelsea's POV_

_Stupid cowboy... _I thought as I went back inside and grabbed my watering can,I went to a corner of my field and started watering my turnips and potatoes when suddenly it started to rain. I put on my hoodie and ran back to my house. _Looks like the weather is doing my job for me... _I thought as I looked out the window, and decided to pay Gannon a visit.

"Morning Gannon!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Chelsea!" the giant carpenter bowed slightly. "What can I do for ya?" he asked while stepping behind the counter.

"I'd like to build a chicken coop please," I told him and got my wallet out. "That'll be 20,000G" I handed him the money. "I'll have it done by tomorrow," he said and out the door I went thanking him as I left.

"Morning Chelsea!" Natalie waved at me; I waved back and went over.

"The rain is so nice in the morning," she smiled.

"It's refreshing, I was just about to go visit Julia, wanna come along?" I suggested. Natalie was about to say yes when Taro came out and dragged her back in, she gave me an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders; I smiled at her and the door closed. _The old man is sure stubborn... _I thought as saw Taro shouting at Natalie through the window and went next door to Julia's.

"Morning Julia!" I greeted but was interrupted when I felt something furry brush past my leg.

"Chelsea, quick! Grab that sheep before it goes out the door!" Julia shouted but it was too late, I immediately turned around and ran after the sheep. The sheep ran to the west part of town and into the forest. Without thinking, I followed it into the forest.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Cliff-hanger! :O haha anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (: (: (: I'll be back soon! :D

R&R peeps! :D :D :D :D


	8. Clumsy Chelsea

Hey guys I'm back! (: (: (: let's see what happens in this chapter! :D :D

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Vaughn's POV_

The sky was darkening as I was brushing the animals, soon rain poured down and thunder struck, scaring most of the animals. I managed to calm most of them down but one sheep got so spooked that it wouldn't let me go near it; as soon as Julia opened the door, the sheep ran out. Then Julia shouted to Chelsea to grab the sheep but it was too late and the sheep went out the door and into the rain, Chelsea immediately turned and ran after the sheep.

"Vaughn, I'll stay here and make sure that the animals are okay, you go after Chelsea and the sheep," Julia ordered and hurried back into the barn; I gave her a nod and ran out the door after the two.

"Chelsea!" I shouted but she didn't hear me and continued chasing the sheep into the forest; I followed after them. Lightning and thunder clashed in the dark sky above, more rain poured down and it was getting harder to see. Suddenly, a tree came crashing down and I was becoming worried for the sheep and Chelsea, but mainly the sheep.

"Chelsea!" I called out once more; I heard a soft _bah _and followed it. The tree that came crashing down earlier was now on top of Chelsea; I immediately ran over to her and tried lifting the tree off of her.

"V-Vaughn?" I heard Chelsea mumble.

"Let me help you with that," a voice said from beside me, it was Denny. We managed to lift the tree off the ground a little and the sheep nudged Chelsea out of the way.

"Chelsea? Chelsea, are you okay?" I asked while holding her, she let out a soft groan and mumbled something before falling unconscious.

"Denny, do you mind carrying that sheep? In case it runs off again," I asked while picking Chelsea up bridal style. The fisherman nodded and carried the sheep. We left the forest and headed straight for the animal shop. The door opened and we quickly went inside, I placed Chelsea in Julia's room and the sheep in the barn, after making sure that the sheep was calm, I went back into the living room and sat at the dining table with Denny.

"Denny how did you find us just now?" I asked him.

"I was on my way to Chen's when I saw you running into the forest, I had a feeling that something was up so I followed you," Denny explained. I tipped my hat to show my thanks, he smiled in return. After a while, Julia came out of her room.

"She has a fever as well as some cuts and bruises, and looks like she'll need to be here for a few days," Julia told us.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

After dinner, Mirabelle made some porridge and asked me to give it to Chelsea since Julia was busy stocking the products and Denny had already gone home.

"Why do I have to do it?" I grumbled, Mirabelle gave me a glare and I immediately took the bowl from her hand. I went to Julia's room, knocked on the door and went in. Chelsea was sleeping peacefully; I put the porridge on the nightstand and just about to leave when she mumbled 'don't leave' and grabbed my sleeve. I had no choice but to sit at her bedside while she slept. _She's kinda cute when she's sleeping... wait... did I just think that Cow slippers was cute? I must be crazy..._ I thought.

"Hey, stupid cowboy..." I heard Chelsea croaked; her voice was raspy. I gave her a cup of water that was on the nightstand.

"Hey..." was all that came out of my mouth.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked while propping herself up, she was struggling but she managed to lean back against the pillow.

"Mirabelle wanted me to give you some porridge... Eat it while it's hot..." I stood up and started to leave.

"Thank you," I heard her say and felt her smiling at me.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

_Ugh... what happened? I remember I was chasing a sheep then a tree fell on me... and Vaughn appeared... _suddenly the scene shifted it was the scene where Dad was leaving... _he said he'd come back... Dad where are you going? Dad? Dad! My hand reached out to grab his coat but he suddenly disappeared..._

My eyes flew open and all I saw was my hand grabbing a black sleeve, I looked up, it was Vaughn.

"Hey stupid cowboy..." I croaked, my throat felt like it was on fire, the cowboy handed me a cup of water which I gulped down.

"Hey..." he muttered. My body felt heavy but I propped up using my elbows and leaned back against the pillow.

"Mirabelle wanted me to give you some porridge... Eat it while it's hot..." he stood up to leave.

"Thank you_,_" I said and smiled. He paused for a while before opening the door.

After a while Julia came in.

"Hey Chelsea you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine... thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it... you were so pale when Vaughn carried you into the shop, Mom and I immediately brought you to my room and changed your clothes. Which reminds me," she handed me my clothes and bandana. I was about to day thanks but Julia interrupted me. "Don't mention it... what are friends for?" she smiled, I grinned.

"Julia! I need you to help me take a stock check!" Mirabelle called.

"I'll be right there Mom! So sorry Chelsea, there are some clothes for you in the closet," with that, she left. I got up from the bed and stumbled over to the closet, there was a large light blue shirt and black shorts, gathered them in my hands and went out the door. My head was aching and my vision was getting blurry, suddenly a door opened and out came Vaughn.

"Hey Cow slippers, what are you doing out here?" he asked gruffly. Suddenly, I blacked out and heard Vaughn call my name.

After a while, I was back in Julia's room, once again lying on her bed in clean clothes, I tilted my head to the side and saw silver hair, my eyes widened and the hair shifted and dark violet eyes met my blue ones. We both blushed and he sat up, the cowboy gave a cough.

"You're up..." he scratched the back of his hair.

"I'll go heat this up..." he picked up the bowl of porridge and left. A few minutes later Julia rushed in together with Mirabelle.

"Chelsea! I am so sorry..." Julia cried.

"I'm fine Julia... really..." I assured her.

"Really?" I gave her a smile and nodded. Mirabelle motioned for them to leave so that I could get some rest; I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Looks like Chelsea's pretty clumsy today... XD anyway let me know what you guys think! :D :D :D I'll be back!


	9. Lanna!

I'm back guys! (Lame) T_T anyway... real sorry if this story bores you or it's really lame... T_T I'm trying my best... *sniff* *sniff*

PITY FEST OVER!

On to the story! ~

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Denny's POV_

I was on the dock, fishing as usual. I sighed, none of the fish were biting today and I wasn't focusing either. _I wonder how Chelsea is doing... _I thought and I decided to pack it up for the day. I was about to get up and leave when a ship pulled up against the dock, I stumbled backwards and fell into the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that!" I looked up and saw long blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Thanks Marvin!" she waved to someone on the boat.

"It's cool!" I grinned and swam back to shore.

"My name's Lanna," she greeted with a smile.

"Denny," I smiled back. "So, what brings you to the island?" I asked while we were walking to Town.

"Just looking for a place to relax and catch some good fish."

"No way! You like to fish?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"No, not at all, it's just that I like to fish too!"

"Really?" I nodded.

Lanna stopped walking. "Anyway, where are we?" she asked, looking around, like an excited puppy. I chuckled. "Come on, I'll introduce you." We went to Chen's then Taro's and finally Mirabelle's.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. _This isn't my room... oh wait... this is Julia's..._ I thought as the events from yesterday resurfaced in my mind, I got out of bed and changed into my clothes with my bandana tied around my head. My head still felt a bit groggy, but I went out into the kitchen and found Vaughn and Julia eating breakfast.

"Morning..." I croaked.

"Chelsea? What are you doing up?" Julia asked. I stumbled forward but held onto the doorway for support.

"My crops... –cough-"

"Natalie and Eliot are taking care of them, oh and Gannon said that the chicken coop is done," Julia told me.

"I see..." Suddenly my body felt heavy and I was falling, Julia rushed over to me. She lifted me up and brought me over to the sofa. Just then the door opened, Denny stood at the doorway with a grin.

"Morning! How's Chelsea doing?" he asked.

"Chelsea? Is that you?" a girl with long blonde hair poked her head in.

"L-Lanna?" she squeezed through the door and came up to me.

"You look awful, what happened?" the former pop-star asked, concern filled her face.

"Let's just say, I went for a little stroll in the rain," I smiled.

She sighed. "Things never change do they?"

I chuckled. "Sorry that we had to meet like this..." I coughed.

"We'll catch up when you're better okay?" I nodded and they left. Julia brought me back to her room and made me lay down, I felt dizzy and the world was spinning, so I decided to get some sleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

"_Dad? Where are you going?" My ten- year old self cried out. "Dad?!" _

My eyes flew open and I shot up, I realised that I was panting. A knock on the door startled me.

"Hey cow slippers, you okay?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," he handed me a cup. I took a sip, it was warm.

"This is good, what is it?" I asked.

"Honey and milk. My mom used to make it for me... See ya." With that he left.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Vaughn's POV_

"Happy?" I snapped at my cousin.

"Very," she smiled. "Don't make me do it again..." I mumbled as I brushed past her and went back to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and decided to get some sleep before my boat arrived, even though it was only afternoon.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Julia's POV_

After Vaughn went back into his room, I decided to go for a walk. I left the animal shop and saw Eliot coming out of his house carrying a huge crate.

"Hello Eliot!" I greeted. He tripped and fell down.

"S-sorry y-you had to see that J-Julia" he stuttered. I giggled.

"Do you need help with that?" I offered.

"N-no, it's okay... I can manage..." he assured me but as soon as he picked up the crate he slipped again.

"Oops..." I giggled.

"Here let me help..." I helped him up; we took the box and carried it to the beach. Eliot was blushing the whole way, it was cute.

"T-thanks for your help, Julia," he said.

"No problem! That's what neighbours do," I smiled and he went redder. I noticed Denny and Lanna were talking and laughing on the dock, I smiled at the two and we left the beach.

"Hey Julia! What's up?" Natalie asked as soon as we went inside.

"Just dropping by to say hello, how's Chelsea's farm doing?" I inquired and sat down on her bed.

"It's doing great! Oh and tell Chelsea that Gramps has a present for her when she gets better."

"Will do!"

"Natalie! Dinner's ready!"Felicia called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" she shouted back. "Wanna stay for dinner?" she offered.

"No thanks, I need to get back to the shop, see you!" with that I left.

"Hi mom! How was your day?" I asked as soon as I entered the shop.

"It went fine, dear, can you call Vaughn and Chelsea out?" she asked while setting a plate down. I nodded.

I knocked on Vaughn's door. "Vaughn! Time to eat!"

I went into my room as quietly as I could and shook Chelsea gently.

"Chelsea? Wake up, it's time to eat," she stirred and open her eyes.

"Huh? What?" she mumbled; just then her tummy growled. I giggled and went out the door with Chelsea following behind me. After dinner, Vaughn went back to his room to finish up some paperwork and Chelsea and I went back to my room, Chelsea changed into her normal clothes and was about to leave the room.

"I'm going out for some fresh air, wanna come along?" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm pretty bushed, so I'll see you tomorrow," I said and took out my pyjamas before heading to the toilet.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

I left the animal shop and headed down to the beach. A cool evening breeze blew across the ocean, I spotted a dark figure sitting at the edge of the beach; it was Vaughn.

"Hello Vaughn!" I greeted cheerfully. He jumped slightly and looked up.

"Hey cow slippers..." he mumbled.

"Firstly, it's Chelsea. Secondly, what are you doing out here?" I asked while sitting down next to him. He felt uncomfortable and scooted a bit further away from me.

"Waiting for my boat..."

"Mind if I wait with you?"I inquired.

"Do what you want," he replied gruffly. I grinned and sat down next to him. An awkward silence settled between us.

Thankfully, the sound of a horn broke the ice. Vaughn stood up to leave.

"See ya cow slippers!" he waved and walked to the boat.

"It's Chelsea! You stupid cowboy!" I shouted angrily. I swear there was a smirk on his face as he boarded the boat.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

A/N: wow... this is like that 2nd longest chappy I wrote... anyway I hope you guys will continue supporting my story! :D :D

R&R peeps! I'll be back!

Oh and...

P.S: thanks for all the wonderful reviews and ideas you guys have been giving me! Really appreciate them! :D :D


	10. Telephones and memories

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! And also thanks to wipe-your-tears, willowdove, hmgurl4evr, miss hammy, purplesweets13 and violetfireflies for giving me ideas and inspiration for each chapter! :D :D you guys rock! XD

Anyways on with the chapter!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Julia and Mirabelle; Julia was saying something about cooking and Mirabelle was dissuading her from doing so. _Julia... cooking... explode... _my eyes snapped open and I ran to the kitchen just in time to stop her.

"Oh, good morning Chelsea! I was about to cook you some breakfast!" she said and put the pot on the stove.

"Julia! Wait, I need to go back to the farm to check if everything's okay... so I won't be needing breakfast..." I quickly ran back to the room and changed into my normal clothes before heading out the animal shop.

"See you!" I called over my shoulder. I was going up the path that led to my farm when I saw Natalie.

"Hey Chelsea, I just finished watering your crops and was about to go to the beach wanna join me?" she offered.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, I should probably pay a visit to Taro," I replied.

"Alright then, see you later!" she waved and left. I smiled as she left and went inside her house.

"Morning Taro!" I greeted the old man.

"Ah, good to see you up and about Chelsea," he said and fumbled around in a box that was behind him.

"Here it is!" he announced and handed me a telephone.

"T-thanks Taro, I really appreciate this," I said. He nodded, satisfied.

"Well, I hope that you'll put it to good use, have a good day now Chelsea," with that he pushed me outside and closed the door. I sweat dropped and went to my house.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

After plugging my new telephone into a socket, I headed down to the beach. Natalie was nowhere to be seen; I spotted Denny sitting on the dock and went over to him.

"Any fish biting?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He smirked and pointed to the bucket full of fish that was next to him.

"Chelsea! " I turned my head and saw Lanna running towards us, with a fishing pole in her hand.

"Hey Lanna," I greeted as she sat down beside me. "I should probably get out of the way..." I said and stood up to leave when Denny stopped me.

"Its fine, I was just about to leave anyway, you two enjoy your chat!" with that, he picked up his bucket of fish and went to his house. Lanna and I talked about the old days, when we were in high school and when we left for college; she told me about her career and how it came about and I told her about mine. Time flew and it was getting late, Lanna picked up her bucket full of fish and we parted ways at Taro's house. Just then, Natalie came out and invited us to dinner, which we accepted.

After dinner, I went home and checked on my plants, they were growing well and was ready to harvest soon. Then, I went into my house and took a shower. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a scratching noise at my door. I went to my kitchen and took a frying pan just in case. I opened my door and saw a puppy trying to dig its way through the wood. I giggled and carried it inside. I took out a bowl and put on the floor, and then I took out some milk from the fridge and heated it up before pouring it into the bowl. The puppy lapped up the milk and was soon fast asleep. I smiled at the furry creature, and went outside.

I sat on my little porch and looked up at the starry sky; I remembered looking up at the moon when I was in city. A sad smile came to my face as I remembered Dad used to bring Alex and me up to the roof to look at the sky, but we could only see the moon as the city was always lit up. Then Mom would call us in for dinner. I smiled at the happy memories before Dad left and decided to give Mom a call. I picked up the phone and dallied the number. _It still amazes me that this island has cable and a telephone service..._ After a few rings, Mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, tears welt up in my eyes as I almost forgot how her warm voice used to sound like.

"M-Mom?" I whispered.

"Chelsea? Is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, Mom it's me. I'm fine, I'm on one of the islands," I said trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, knowing well that I was about to cry.

"M-Mom... I miss you..." I told her, my voice was breaking.

"I miss you too dear, it's going to be alright, you can always come home," she said.

"I know, but I'm starting to love this island and everyone on it... and I don't think I can bear the thought of leaving them... besides I'm the farmer now..." I sniffed but smiled at the last part.

"The door is always open if you decide to come home, I'm glad you like it there honey, don't worry, just remember your brother and I are always with you even if we're miles apart," she assured me, I could imagine her smiling on the other end.

"Thanks Mom," I said and put down the phone.

That night I slept with a smile on my face.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

**A/N**: hey guys! Sorry that this chappy is so short, anyway just wanted to say once again thanks for all the reviews guys! And do check out my other story:

s/8545547/1/The-recipe-of-life

R&R peeps! I'll be back! :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys! What's up? Thanks so much for supporting my story! :D :D :D :D and also thanks to willowdove for the review! It really helped me with this chapter!

Just to let you guys know this chapter is going to be split into 2 parts!

Hope you enjoy this chappy!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

The cold spring wind blew as I walked down to the animal shop; I greeted Natalie as she was coming out of her house and went into the shop.

"Morning Mirabelle!" I greeted cheerfully, a little cow bell rang above me as I walked into the shop.

"Good morning Chelsea! Cheery as always I see!" she greeted from behind the counter. "Julia's in the back with the chickens," she told me and went into the kitchen. I thanked her and went into the barn to find Vaughn petting a sheep and sending it back into its pen. He turned around and saw me at the doorway. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hey," he mumbled after a while. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Vaughn, can you show me where the chicks are?" I asked. He took me to their pen willingly enough and I squatted down beside it. After a few minutes of watching the little fuzz balls, that he asked me why.

"Julia said that I could pick one out as soon as my coop was done," I said.

"Do you even know anything about chickens?" he asked warily.

"Well... no... But that's why I'm here to learn about them," I told him firmly. A little chick ran up to the side of the fence and 'peep' at me, I giggled and gently picked it up.

"Hey Chelsea! Have you picked a chick yet?" Julia asked as she squatted beside me. I showed her the one in my hands.

"Alright then! Vaughn here will teach you everything you need to know about chickens," Julia smiled mischievously. Vaughn refused but reluctantly agreed as soon as Julia threatened to take away his hat. We went out into the main room and I paid Mirabelle for the chick and a few packets of bird feed, I was going to carry the bird feed by myself but Mirabelle insisted that Vaughn helped me. We reached my farm and went into the newly built chicken coop; I put the chick down onto the floor and it scurried off to explore its new home. I giggled at the sight. Vaughn put the bird feed into the feed dispenser and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Hey wait, you haven't taught me a thing about chickens!" I accused. The cowboy sighed and turned around.

"It's actually really simple; you just take a bit of bird feed and put it into the feeder," he explained and took a little bird feed in his hand and brought it over to the chick; he put it on the floor and the chick pecked at it happily. I giggled and squatted beside him. I glanced up at him and was shocked to see a small smile on his face; I smiled. I reached down to pet the chick but it thought that I was trying to take its food and pecked my hand. I immediately pulled away and I heard him chuckle.

"Well, I'd better get back," he mumbled and stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Vaughn," I said while he was at the doorway. He tipped his hat and mumbled 'don't mention it' before walking off. I smiled at his retreating back and thought. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all_. With that in mind, I decided to name the chick Hope.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

After making sure that Hope was okay, I went down to the beach and saw Denny fishing as usual. I got out my fishing rod and went over to him.

"Hey Denny, any good catches today?" I asked while sitting down beside him.

"Hey Chels, same as always," he said and pointed to the almost full bucket of fish. After a while, my line tensed and I reeled in a boot. I pouted.

"Don't worry Chels, patience is the key," he assured me, I smiled, recalling those words that he said on the second day that he was here. I also recalled the incident that happened on that day, I blushed.

"Hey Chels, what's wrong? Your face is all red," he asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing," I quickly said and focused on the line. A few hours later, all that was lying next to me was a pile of boots. I grumbled as I watched Denny reel in another medium sized fish.

"Don't worry Chels, come on I'll treat you to dinner," he offered, holding up his bucket of fish. I gave him a small smile and followed him into his house. One fishy meal later...

"Hey Chels, how did you and Lanna meet?" he asked.

"It was on the first day of high school..." I trailed off as I recalled the day.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_I remember I was running late that day as my alarm clock didn't go off, just as I was about to reach the gate, a black limo pulled up in front of me. A girl with long blonde hair stepped out; I didn't stop in time and collided with her. Books and papers were scattered everywhere._

"_Ow!" I groaned. "I am so sorry about that," I apologized and started picking up my books. She smiled and waved it off dismissively. "I'm Lanna," she greeted and held out a hand to help me up. "Chelsea," I smiled. Just then the bell rang. "Come on lets go or else we'll both be late!" she said and hurried into school, I followed her. Coincidentally she was in the same class as I was so we sat next to each other. I learnt that she wanted to become a singer and we became good friends ever since. _

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long... let me know what you guys think about this chapter! :D :D If it's confusing in anyway just let me know!

I'll be back soon! :D


	12. Meeting Chelsea

**A/N: **Hey guys! What's up?

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

A few weeks passed and summer came. The heat and high humidity was unbearable but I slowly got used to it, I bought a few tomatoes and corn seeds from Chen and got Gannon to build a bridge to the meadow. I finished watering my crops and went to check up on Hope, the little fuzz ball was sleeping peacefully in a corner of the coop; I decided to buy another one to give Hope company.

Sweat trickled down my back as I walked down the slope to the animal shop; I passed Taro's house on the way and could hear Natalie and Eliot squabbling. I opened the door of the shop and was greeted by the smell of porridge. Julia appeared from the kitchen and ran over to hug me.

"Good morning Chelsea!" she greeted happily.

"Morning Julia," I greeted back trying to sound cheerful. She noticed my lack of enthusiasm and asked what was wrong; I waved it off dismissively and told her it was nothing. She shrugged and scooped out a bowl of porridge; and set it down on the table in front of me.

"Err... Julia? Did you make this?" I asked warily, poking it with my spoon.

"No...Mom did," she replied, heading over to the counter in the main room. I sighed with relief and began eating the porridge. Just as I was about to eat the last mouthful, Vaughn leaned over my shoulder and ate it, his face was so close. I blushed and turned my head and saw him smirking. An angry chip appeared on my head. I was about to shout at him when Julia interrupted me.

"Good morning Vaughn!" she greeted the cowboy. He took some milk out from the fridge and walked out of the room. Julia sighed and sat down next me. She was about to say something when Mirabelle came into the kitchen and needed Julia's help; so I decided to visit Lanna for a while. I left the animal shop and walked towards Lanna's house. I knocked on her door but there was no one home; I guessed she must have gone fishing with Denny so I decided to go for a walk in the forest.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

The thick leaves of the undergrowth helped to cool down the summer heat, it was refreshing. I sat down under a tree and stared up at the sky; sunlight was streaming through the leaves, a breeze blew through the trees, I closed my eyes and listened to the rustling of leaves overhead. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the bushes, silver hair caught my eye, it was Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn, what are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't answer me and wordlessly sat down beside me. An uncomfortable silence settled over us.

"Aren't you hot in those clothes?" I blurted out and immediately blushed when I realised the double meaning in my words. I glanced up and saw a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"N-never mind," I said flustered.

Another uncomfortable silence settled in.

Unconsciously my head leaned towards Vaughn's shoulder and I soon fell asleep.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Vaughn's POV_

"Chelsea?" I asked; a bit startled that her head was on my shoulder. She didn't answer and continued sleeping. I sighed and glanced at her before looking up at the sky. My mind ran through the events that happened over the last season.

My boss gave me a job in Flowerbud village; it was a 2 day thing so I accepted. Then I remember seeing Chelsea running for the boat, it was leaving the dock so she would have to wait for another one, but she did the most unexpected thing; she jumped onto the boat missing the sea by a few centimetres. She then ran to the back of the boat and waved to her family until they were out of sight; I watched her from a corner as she leaned against the railing, after a while she began talking to Natalie. I left the observation room and went to my room to take a nap.

The violent rocking of the ship woke me; I immediately put on my hat and ran out the door. I reached the upper deck of the ship and saw Chelsea running towards Taro's family.

Just then a big wave crashed into the ship, sending people overboard; Chelsea was one of them.

I immediately ran towards her, despite the slippery floor and jumped into the sea after her. Her bright red bandanna floated to the surface just as I jumped in, she held out a hand to grab it but she lost consciousness. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me and we broke the surface. I grabbed her bandanna and kicked towards Taro's lifeboat.

After depositing Chelsea, I swam to where Nate was waiting, he was my colleague as well as my only friend, he lifted me up into the lifeboat and handed me a blanket.

"You okay man?" he asked. I gave him a nod and looked back to Taro's lifeboat.

"She's going to be fine," he assured me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

After a few hours, the storm died down, I looked over my shoulder and saw that Taro's lifeboat was nowhere to be seen. Nate noticed this and told the captain; the almost bald man assured us that they may have gotten rescued by a helicopter. I shrugged it off and hoped that they would be fine.

_A few weeks later..._

"Vaughn, the boss wants to see you," Nate called from the doorway of the barn. I handed him the brush that I was using and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a deep voice from behind the door. I opened the door and went in. He gestured for me to sit down.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I sat down.

"Ah yes, there has been buzz of one of the islands in Harvest Isle. I got word from your aunt that they are in need of an animal dealer, are you interested? It's only a 2 day job and it's not far from the city," he explained. I considered the offer before agreeing, it certainly was closer to the city than Flowerbud and the boat fare doesn't cost much either, it was a good enough deal so I accepted.

A week later I was on a boat heading towards Sunny Island. As soon as I got off the boat, Julia greeted me with a hug; I pried her off of me and followed my aunt to the animal shop. She showed me the barn and my room; while explaining what I needed to do here. By the time she was done, she wanted me to meet some rancher; but I was tired and wanted to get some rest. She ignored my protests and pushed me into the living room, the door slammed and no one was there.

Another week passed and I finally got to meet the new farmer.

I knocked on her door and she opened it. Her chestnut hair was dishevelled and she was wearing sheep patterned pyjamas and cow slippers, an invisible smirk played on my lips. She murmured angrily, then realised that she was still in her pyjamas, she quickly ran back inside and changed into a long sleeved yellow shirt with an orange hoodie over it, jean shorts and red rubber boots. She re-introduced herself as Chelsea and she seemed like the happy-go-lucky type. I tipped my hat and called over my shoulder. "See ya cow slippers!" she got angry and shouted.

"It's Chelsea! Stupid cowboy!" I left her ranch with a smirk.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

Chelsea stirred and brought me out of my thoughts. Her cerulean eyes fluttered open and she realised that she must have fallen asleep; her face was a bit red and she was taking a sudden interest in the ground. I smirked at the sight. I looked around and noticed that night had fallen; I stood up and pulled Chelsea to her feet. In the dim moonlight, I thought I saw her cheeks reddened, but maybe that was just the light.

We walked out of the forest in silence and she went up to her farm after saying 'good night' to me. I went into the shop to find Julia sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey Vaughn, where have you been?" she asked. I ignored her and went straight to my room.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

**A/N: ** Fear not guys! This chapter isn't over yet! The next chapter is going to be told in Chelsea's POV! Stay tuned and I'll be back!

R&R peeps! :D :D :D :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long...

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Chelsea's POV_

Unconsciously my head leaned towards Vaughn's shoulder and I soon fell asleep. Images flashed through my mind, pictures of Mom, Dad and Alex; they were all smiling, scenes of what happened the last season appeared replacing the pictures.

Meeting Taro's family on the boat

Meeting Julia and Mirabelle.

Getting to see Lanna.

Meeting Denny and

Finally getting to know a certain cowboy.

I smiled and the scene shifted, it was when Dad was leaving us. He had left us with a huge debt that he said he was going to settle, but who knew that he was leaving us for good?

Weeks passed, debt collectors came knocking our door every day, and we eventually had to sell them our house and went to live with my aunt. The years passed and I learnt that Grandpa had a farm somewhere on these islands, I always hated the city but I couldn't bear leaving Mom and Alex; but Mom told me to do what made me happy, so I bought a boat ticket and left.

The scene shifted again, this time a bright light shone blinding me, a woman stepped out from the light; she had braided long green hair. She introduced herself as the Harvest Goddess. She winked at me and left again through the bright light.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

My eyes opened slowly, then I realised that I had fallen asleep on _Vaughn's _shoulder; I blushed and stared at the ground, not daring to look up at him. Then suddenly Vaughn took my hand and pulled me to my feet, my cheeks reddened. We left the forest, I quickly went up to my farm after muttering a quick good night to the cowboy. I opened the door and went inside; I closed the door behind me and sunk to the floor. My face was red and I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. _Stupid cowboy... _I thought as I stared up at the ceiling.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

The next day, I woke up with a thud. Natalie had pulled off my blanket and I landed on the floor, she laughed before helping me up.

"What was that for?!" I grumbled while rubbing my head. She shrugged. As much as I love Natalie her pranks can go a bit overboard, like the time we switched the book titles upside down and Taro said he couldn't recognise the titles, it was so funny. When Taro found out that it was prank, he was furious and made me and Natalie clean up their store room. While I was changing, Natalie was glued into the sofa watching TV. When I was done watering my crops and feeding Hope, I went back into the house and found her sleeping on the sofa. I sighed and went over to her; and kicked her off the sofa.

"What was that for?!" she shouted angrily. I shrugged. "Knowing that you wouldn't wake up if I called, I used the most effective method." She sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Well then, let's go," she said and went out the door. We left my farm and went down to the animal shop; and found that Julia had almost burnt down the kitchen again. Mirabelle came into the kitchen and saw the mess and immediately asked Julia if anything was damaged, luckily nothing was, she sighed in relief and told her to clean up the mess, and Natalie and I helped out.

Afterwards, we headed down to the beach and met up with Lanna. We sat on the dock and chatted while Lanna and I were fishing; after a while I ended up with a pile of boots again and Lanna a bucket of fish. We laughed and noticed that the sun was beginning to set and said our goodbyes to Lanna. Natalie, Julia and I sat on the dock watching the sky turn orangey red and soon night fell and the moon came above the horizon; we sat in comfortable silence until Julia and Natalie decided to go back first. We said goodbye and I was left alone.

"Whatcha doing out here? Stranger," Denny sat down beside me.

"Doing some stargazing, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you from my window and thought you might like some company," he said and looked up at the moon. For some strange reason, I blushed. A cool evening breeze blew.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded. A comfortable silence settled between us.

"Hey Chels, can I ask you something?" the fisherman asked while twiddling his thumbs. He looked nervous. I nodded.

"I-I'm thinking about asking Lanna to go on a fishing trip with me tomorrow, do you think I should?" he asked; in the dim moonlight I could see that his face was a bit red. I was a bit shocked at first but I knew that Denny had liked Lanna for some time and that thought brought peace to my mind. I smiled.

"You should go for it," I told him with a smile. His eyes widened a bit and he smiled.

"Thanks Chels, you're a good friend you know that?" with that silence followed and we spent most of the night looking up at the starry sky.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry that this is chapter is very short, been busy with school lately and having writer's block. So yea...

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll be back with another one soon!

R&R peeps!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back from the land of the dead! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, been having a major writer's block...

So here it is chapter 14!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chelsea's POV_

A storm whips up around me, a bright light shines blinding me. The Harvest Goddess steps out.

"Hello Chelsea," she greets with a smile.

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess silly! I know everything,anyway I have a favour to ask of you," she says.

"And what favour would that be?" I asked warily.

"Years ago, this island was bustling with happiness and prosperity, and people came from all over the place to visit, then there was a storm that made everyone leave the island and it's been deserted ever since. So I would like you to restore this island to its former glory!" she announced.

"Sure!" I agreed. Knowing that she'll just make me say yes and disappear, which I heard from my best friend who lives in some town called Bluebell.

"I knew you would agree! Must have heard from Lillian huh?" she said, a little bit proud of herself. I nodded. "Well then, now that's done, I'm gonna go now, Toodles!" she smiled and walked back into the light.

"Oh and one more thing, keep it up with the cowboy, you two make a great match!" she teased and disappeared. "Hey! Wait a minute! There's nothing going on between me and that idiot," I blushed and shouted.

"We'll see..." the Harvest Goddess giggled.

* * *

Another voice cuts through the air, it was Natalie. "Chelsea! Chelsea! Wake up!" I felt her tug on my blanket before pulling it away causing me to once again wake up on the floor.

"Ow!" I rubbed the bump that was forming on my head, while glaring at her. "Morning sleepyhead," a voice said. My head turned to the direction of the door and there stood the cowboy. I blushed and stood up quickly, staring at the floor; then I realised that I was in my pyjamas again and quickly went to the toilet to change. I stepped out of the toilet and found that Natalie had left and Vaughn was still at the doorway, I went over to him.

"Morning Vaughn! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mirabelle wants you to drop by the shop later, see you," with that he turned to leave.

"Wait, do you mind waiting for me? I just have to water my crops and feed Hope so it won't take long, then we can go together," I suggested cheerfully.

"Sure I have nothing to do anyway," he shrugged and walked over to the chicken coop while I got out my watering can. After watering my patch of turnips and potatoes, I headed over to the coop where Vaughn was putting feed into the feeder. He crouched down and petted Hope, she 'peeped' at him happily, and I giggled at the sight. Vaughn noticed that I was at the doorway and quickly stood up, pulling his hat down. We left the coop and went down to the shop.

"You didn't have to help me you know..." I told him while we were walking down the slope.

He pulled down his hat again. "I told you, I had nothing to do..."

Just then the door to the shop opened, Julia immediately took my hand and pulled me towards her room. "Hello Chelsea," Mirabelle greeted as we passed her. "Hi Mirabelle," was all I could manage before her door shut.

"Okay, what was _that_ about?" I asked my best friend irritated.

"Sorry, but I need your opinion on something," she apologised flipping through her closet. I sighed. "What is it this time Julia?"

"Mom's taking me into the city tomorrow to settle some stuff and Felicia's going with her..." she paused. "And she's taking Eliot with her..." she had a small blush on her face.

"And?" I pressed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?! I-I'm going to be alone w-with Eliot," she continued, not wanting to look at me.

"Pfft. Okay, I'll help you," I smiled.

After 2 hours we finally picked out an outfit; it was a light blue spaghetti top with black slacks and brown sandals with a pink bow. She thanked me profusely and offered to cook lunch, but I declined, saying that I had something to do. I came out of Julia's room and found Vaughn at the dining table eating some porridge. At that moment my stomach growled loudly, I blushed and quickly covered it with my arms; Vaughn smirked and scooped out some porridge from the pot into a bowl and set it down. He motioned for me to sit down and I did.

"Thanks," I muttered and ate the porridge, it was warm. He stood up and went to wash the bowl. I expected him to go back to his room but he sat back down beside me and looked at me.

"W-what is it?" I asked while putting the last mouthful into my mouth. "Nothing... it's just that you look cute when you eat," he smirked.

"Eh?" I gulped down my porridge, and blushed. "Nothing," he held my cheek and leaned in to lick away a stray piece of rice at the corner of my mouth; my face got redder and he smirked before leaving.

"Wh-What was that for?! Stupid cowboy!" I shouted after him. Just then Julia came out of her room. "What did Vaughn do this time?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Nothing!" I shouted and blushed again before running out the door. "See you!" I called over my shoulder.

"What was that about?" Julia asked. "Oh well."

* * *

I ran to the beach and sat down at the edge of the beach, watching the gentle waves. My mind went back to what happened just now. I blushed as my hand touched the corner where Vaughn licked; suddenly I stopped and fell back into the soft sand. _What the hell am I doing? _I thought as I stared up at the blue sky.

* * *

"Chelsea? What are you doing?" Denny asked while looking down at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh? Hey Denny, I was just thinking about something," I sat up and stretched, noticing that the sun was setting.

"Is it something I can help with?" he asked and plopped down next to me.

"Sort of," I told him about the dream I had about the Harvest Goddess.

"Whoa, I'm sure you can pull it off! Besides, it takes time and maybe one day people will start coming back to this island, one day..." he trailed off.

"Anyway, how did your date go with Lanna the other day?" I asked changing the subject.

A smile so wide stretched across his face that caused him to close his eyes. "Success!" with a thumbs-up.

"Eh... So you two are going out now?" I asked.

"I guess..." he blushed a bit with his hand behind his head. I smiled. "That's great!" I slapped him on the head.

"You better take care of Lanna... or else," I paused, "I'll kill you." I glared at him.

"Of course I will!" he assured him unfazed by my glare.

"Good, well then I have to go," I said and stood up brushing the sand off my shorts.

"See you Chels!" he called as I was walking back to town.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys once again sorry for the really long awaited update, and yes I'm still alive! So guys as always R&R and feel free to PM me

Stay tuned and I'll be back with another one soon! :D


	15. A day in the city (part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Really sorry for this suuper long and late update, school's been sucky lately and I've been dealing with a lot of personal problems... **

**Anyway... enjoy! :D **

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

A day in the city (part 1)

_Chelsea's POV _

The next day I woke up to the sound of light rain, the pitter patter of rain drops made me want to stay in bed but I knew I couldn't, I sighed and got out of the warm covers, changed into my work clothes and headed off to the chicken coop.

I peeked into the coop and saw a white chicken instead of a yellow fuzz ball; an egg was lying beside it, I quietly went over and picked up the egg then carefully getting feed from the feeder and put in into the box. Hope opened her eyes a crack and saw it was me, I swear I could see a smile on the chicken's face as she went back to sleep.

I left the coop, put on my hoodie and went into town.

"Good morning Chelsea, how is your farm coming along?" Taro asked as he poked his head out of the window.

"Morning Taro, it's coming along just fine, where's Natalie?" I asked.

"Ah, that girl went with her mother to the city," he grumbled something about leaving him alone and walked back into the house. I sweat-dropped and decided to go to the beach.

"Morning Chels!" Denny greeted from the doorway of his house, I waved and went over to him.

"Hey Denny, you going fishing today?" I asked pointing to the covered boat next to his house. "Not with this weather," he replied with a sad look on his face.

"Maybe the weather will clear up! Oh yea where's Lanna?" I asked looking around. _Normally she would be here by now..._

"She went to the city with Felicia and the others, said something about shopping and looking for her agent..." he told me. "Anyway wanna join me on my boat when and if the weather clears up?" he asked. "Sure," I agreed happily. We decided to go into his house and talk. We talked about how my ranch was doing and how the island was getting more and more visitors.

And sure enough the weather cleared up but the sun setting and we couldn't go. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow," Denny shrugged. "Wanna stay for dinner?" he offered. I agreed and we went out to the dock.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Meanwhile in the city..._(3rd POV)

"Mom, how much further?" Natalie grumbled while walking alongside her mother and Mirabelle. The group had split up earlier on. Lanna had gone looking for her agent, Julia and Eliot decided to take a walk around the city.

"Now Natalie, be patient, we're almost there," Felicia told her. "Here we are!" she announced and went into the shop followed by Mirabelle. _Well at least it's better than being shouted at by the old man... _Natalie thought as she went into the shop. Meanwhile, Eliot was struggling to catch up with Julia as she raced from shop to shop looking at the displays.

"Julia, can we take a break somewhere?" Eliot panted when he finally caught up with her.

"Sure thing, let's go to that cafe over there, it's so cute," she exclaimed and dragged Eliot over to the cafe. Once inside, they were led to a table near a window and given menus to look over.

Natalie sighed as she sat on a bench with a can in hand; she had split up from her mom and Mirabelle a while ago and was now in a park. It was a Sunday and the park was crowded with families and couples. She leaned back and stared up at the sky, the leaves danced in the breeze as memories came flooding back to her from that day.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_2 years ago... _

_It was a summer day like no other, cicadas chirping, the unbearable heat but what made this day special for Natalie was that she was that she was going on a date with her boyfriend. She stood-wearing a yellow sundress with a red hair band- at their usual meeting place, waiting. He arrived soon after. _

"_Yo, did you wait long?" he asked. _

"_Nope," she replied, he took her hand and they headed off to the amusement park. After a while they reached, Derrick watched as Natalie ran around pointing at rides and attractions like a little girl. He smiled to himself as she came over and pulled him towards one of the rides. Time flew by and the sun was setting, Natalie's cell rang and she picked it up. It was her aunt. _

"_Derrick, I'm gonna have to leave now, so I'll see you later?" Natalie said. _

"_Sure, see you," with that they parted ways. _

_Natalie went home and found her aunt chatting with her mother. "The lady has arrived so I best get started," she announced and ushered the said girl to her room. After a while, she emerged wearing a light green yukata with a light yellow sash tied around it. Glancing at the clock, she hurried out the door as fast as her sandal bound slippers would take her._

"_There she is! Natalie!" she heard one of her friends shout. _

"_Nat! You look so cute!" Jane exclaimed, her other friends agreed. Soon, Derrick arrived and she was left alone with him. Seeing his girlfriend surprised Derrick as he has never seen her in one before. _

"_W-what?" she asked, blushing from the smug look on his face. _

"_I thought that you said you would never wear one," he teased, knowing that she wore it for him. _

"_My mom insisted..." she protested. He grinned making her blush even more. Just then, Jane shouted for them to hurry up and for once Natalie was grateful for her best friend's interruptions. When the time came for the fireworks to start, it was getting more and more crowded and soon Derrick and Natalie were separated from the rest. They held hands, the gesture still made Natalie blush even after the 2 months they had been going out, and made it to a clearing near the river. _

"_Natalie... I have something to tell you..." the brown haired started, she turned her attention away from the water. "I-"the sound of fireworks drowned out his words, so he decided to tell her later. He turned his attention to the fireworks, but he kept looking at the pink haired girl; the way her face lighted up, the smile on her face, he took out his phone and took a picture; but she was so focused on the fireworks that she didn't even realise. Soon the fireworks ended and they were reunited with Jane and the others, but it was getting late and they decided to head home for the day. _

"_It was fun wasn't it?" Natalie said while she and Derrick were walking home. He nodded. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. He hesitated. _

_"It's nothing...come on let's take a detour," he suggested and they ended up in a nearby park. _

_"So what did you want to say just now?" Natalie pressed. _

_"Nat, I'm... going to move away soon," he said._

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

**A/N: there you have it guys! The first part of this chapter! So what do you guys think? What will be Natalie's reaction? Let me know if you guys have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter/ future chapters! :D **

**And as always R&R! I'll be back with the 2****nd**** part real soon! :D **


	16. A day in the city (part 2)

**A/N: Finally updated! Hey guys really sorry for the long wait! School's been pretty busy with exams and all but it's the holidays now! :D I'm back with part 2 and I added a few things that weren't in the last chapter... **

**So here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

**A day in the city (part 2)**

**Recap: **

_**Natalie's in the city with Felicia, Mirabelle, Julia and Eliot. She decides to spend some time alone and ends up in a park where she reminisces about the summer festival 2 years ago.**_

"_It's nothing... let's take a detour..." he suggested, and they ended up in a nearby park. The leaves danced like ballerinas in the cool summer breeze as she sat on the swing. _

"_So what did you want to say just now?" Natalie asked, as she used her foot to swing herself gently back and forth. Derrick stared at the ground, hesitant to speak. _

"_Nat... I'm moving away soon..." The swing stopped. A sharp pain pierced Natalie's heart, her bangs covering her eyes._

"_Why?" she finally asked, her voice trembled. _

"_My dad got a job in the States and we're leaving next week," he explained softly and stood behind her swing. _

_Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't...don't leave..." she stammered. He hugged her. _

"_It's gonna be okay," he assured her. _

"_How do you know?" she muttered, he lifted her chin and kissed her. It was warm and took Natalie by surprise, but it ended as soon as it started and Natalie felt something hanging around her neck. It was a necklace with a blue daisy hanging off it. _

"_Something to remember me by," Derrick explained, now standing in front of her. _

_His hands cupped her face and wiped away the remaining tears. "Ge'ez, what am I going to do you?" he smirked. She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes; he ruffled her hair and held out his hand. _

"_Come on let's get you home," with that they left the park. _

_A week later..._

_Natalie stood in front of Derrick's house, with Jane and the others, watching as the movers put the last box into the van. She looked at the 2-story house. It's going away soon; all our memories, the first time I went to this house, the first night I spent on his sofa, all of it... Natalie thought. Derrick noticed that his girlfriend was spacing out and went over. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, startling her. _

_She shook her head. "N-nothing..." she looked away. _

"_Man, I'm sure gonna miss this place," he exclaimed. She nodded. "Yeah... Me too..."_

"_You know, I was clearing up my room and I found this," he held up an embarrassing picture of Natalie sleeping. An angry chip appeared on the said girl's head and she tried snatching the picture back but he quickly put it back into his pocket._

"_Give it back!" she shouted. _

"_No can do Nat, this is my only memento of you," he teased. "Ge'ez..."_

"_Hey you two, come on let's take a picture with everyone before Derrick leaves," Jane shouted to the couple. _

"_Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3!" the camera flashed and off Derrick went. Natalie and the rest stood by the roadside waving till the car rounded the corner. Natalie stared after the car clutching her necklace, she smiled knowing that they would meet someday._

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Natalie stood in front of Derrick's old house, she sighed. She pulled out the necklace and stared at it, and then she looked at the house. _It's been two years huh?_ Natalie thought. _I wonder if you still remember, you idiot... _she smiled a little before heading off to the dock. Mirabelle and Felicia were already waiting by the ticket stand, Lanna arrived soon after; so did Julia and Eliot. On the trip back to the island, Julia talked everybody's ears' off about how her date with Eliot went while the said boy was beet-red; Natalie leaned against the railing staring out at the setting sun.

Chelsea stood up as the boat was nearing the island; she waved to her friends and waited for the boat to dock. Julia was the first one to drag her off the dock before she could even say hello to the others.

Natalie stared up at the ceiling of the room that she and Eliot shared, it had been a long day and she was tired; she sighed and put her pillow on her face. Eliot came round the corner and saw his sister with the pillow over her face, he went over to her.

"Natalie," he called nervously, a muffled sound came from under the pillow. "Is everything alright?" She threw the pillow at Eliot and sighed once more. "I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all," she smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Dinner's ready!" Felicia called from the kitchen; Natalie left the room and her stunned brother holding her pillow.

Chelsea closed the door of the animal shop, inside she could hear Julia going on and on about her date with Eliot for the thousandth time; a smack followed shortly after and Julia apologized, the brown-haired farmer chuckled and headed off to her farm. She noticed Natalie walking towards the beach and called out to her but got ignored; she went over and tapped the said girl on the shoulder, which made her jump a little. The two sat down on the soft sand and stared out into the sea.

"Remember when we first came here?" Chelsea said smiling at the memory. "Time sure flies..." Natalie fell back into the sand with her hands behind her head, the sky was covered with stars and the moon shone brightly.

"So what's up with you today?" Chelsea asked noticing her friend's listless mood. "Nothing really..." Natalie shrugged and sat up hugging her knees. The farmer gave her friend a worried look and she sighed. "Okay, I was in a park today and 2 years ago I was in that same park with my boyfriend, he told me that he was going to move away that day and a week later we said goodbye, he gave me this necklace as a going away gift so that I'll always remember him, but..." Tears wet the soft sand as the cherry head sobbed, Chelsea hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay; she hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. After a while the two girls walked back to Natalie's house before saying good-bye.

That night, Natalie lay in her bed once again staring at the ceiling, her fingers held the necklace and she thought about the times that she and Derrick had shared together, she smiled and drifted off to sleep, with the last thought; _we'll meet again I just know it._


	17. Old friends and some new ones

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yea I know that I'd said that I'll rewrite this story but I felt really guilty so I'm continuing! :D**

* * *

_Chelsea's POV_

A week later, I awoke to someone knocking at my door, it was Gannon. "Good morning Gannon," I greeted the humongous carpenter. "Good morning Chelsea," he greeted back politely. Despite his appearance he has a 10 year old daughter and she looks nothing like him! "I'm here today to tell you about the fireworks festival that's going to happen this Saturday at the meadow, make sure to be there by 6, that's all, see ya!" with that Gannon left. After showering and changing into my work clothes, I headed out to do my chores. I went to the corner of my field and found out that all my crops had withered; I sighed and headed over to the coop. My chicken, Hope, clucked happily when I carried it out of the coop, I set her down. _Julia did mention to set animals out the other day, now on to my crops! _

The sun was high in the sky by the time I was done pulling out the weeds, I wiped the sweat that was trickling down my forehead and tossed the weeds into the shipping bin, my field was almost barren so I got out some corn and tomato seeds from my tool box and started planting them.

"Chelsea!" I heard a voice coming from the entrance of my farm; it was my best friend, Julia. "Hey Julia! What's up?" I planted the last of my tomato seeds and stood up.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner with Natalie later on," she offered.

"Sure, just let me finish watering these and I'll meet you guys there," I said and picked up my watering can. "Okay, see you!" I waved as Julia left my farm.

By the time I finished watering my new batch of corn and tomatoes it was about 4pm. Hope clucked at my feet, saying that it wanted to go back into the coop, I giggled and went to open the coop's door. Just as I was about to head into my house, I heard someone's voice.

"Um, excuse me!" I turned and saw a familiar blonde boy wearing a blue baseball cap backwards. "Oh hello, are you a new resident?" I asked wondering where I've seen him before.

"Mark, is that you?" I exclaimed, realizing.

"Good seeing you again, Chels! How long has it been? Ten years?" he grinned.

"No way!" I shouted hugging him, my watering can hitting him in the process. "Sorry..." I put my watering can back into my house and showed him around the island.

When I introduced him to Taro, the old man said:

"Ah good to have another youngster around, do you have any interest in farming?"

"Yes, that's why I came here to learn," Mark said, scratching the back of his head.

"No worries my boy, I'll teach you!" Taro got so excited that he almost dragged Mark off to my farm, but I saved him by saying that I had to show him around the island first. Being the stubborn old man he is, Taro insisted that he'd teach Mark first, but thankfully Felicia came out and persuaded him to teach another day.

"Phew, that old man is sure stubborn," Mark said while we were walking to Mirabelle's. I giggled and knocked on the door of the animal shop.

"Mirabelle! Julia!" I called. I turned the handle of the door, it was open. _Strange they always lock it whenever they're out. _"Mirabelle! Julia!" I called again stepping into the shop.

"They're not in," a voice snapped from the corner of the living room, silver hair poked out from the shadows.

"Oh hey Vaughn, this is Mark," I grabbed Mark by the elbow and pulled him over. "He came here to learn more about farming and he's also-"

"I get it already, now leave," he snapped irritated, turning to go back into his room.

"Hey, the guy was just here to say hi, can't you be nicer to him?" I frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever," with that the cowboy went back into his room.

"Hey! Come back here!" I stomped angrily to his room but Mark put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Its fine, Chels."

"No, it's not!" I snapped. I struggled to move forward under his grip. "Fine," I sighed, shrugging his hand off me. We left the animal shop and went over to Gannon's. The carpenter was just leaving his huge house along with his blonde daughter in tow, on the opposite side; Chen was collecting water from the well outside his house while Charlie curiously peered into it. "Gannon!" I waved as we approached them.

"Hey Chelsea, who's that next to ya?" he gestured to Mark.

"I'm Mark, I just moved to this island to learn more about farming, nice to meet you," he put out his hand. Gannon took it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet'cha, the name's Gannon and this here is my daughter, Eliza," he beamed. Mark was in a moment of shock as he took in this new information, his face was priceless! I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Chen came over and introduced himself and Charlie.

"Dad, can I go play with Eliza?" the ten-year old pleaded. His dad chuckled and sent his son off.

"Nice meeting ya!" Charlie shouted as he and Eliza ran off to the beach. The two dads said their goodbyes and went off. Next, we headed off to the forest. We crossed the bridge and noticed that a woman with long, messy blonde hair was collecting herbs and weeds. "Hello there," I greeted, startling the woman causing her to fall. "Here let me help you," I bent down and started helping her pick up the scattered contents of her basket.

"I don't need your help," she snapped and dusted herself off before grabbing her basket out of my hands, heading off to a little path. Mark and I exchanged glances and shrugged it off.

"Come on!" I ran to a clearing and lay underneath one of the trees. Mark sat down next to me with his hands stretched out behind him. The hot summer sun shone through the leaves of the thick undergrowth.

"Um, what are you doing here?" a soft voice called from beside us, it was a girl with peach coloured hair, she was wearing a light blue dress that flowed until her feet.

"Oh hello, I didn't think anyone else lived here besides that woman we met just now," I greeted standing up.

"Um yes my name's Alisa, my uncle and I live in that church over there," she replied, pointing to a path that we didn't notice.

"I'm Chelsea and this is Mark, I'm this island's farmer and he just moved here to learn more about farming," I smiled and held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chelsea, Mark," she shook our hands and smiled.

"Um well I have to go now," she bowed a little and turned to go.

"See you," I waved. She gave a little wave before heading off to the church. After lying down for a few minutes, we decided to go back to town. The sun was beginning to set as we left the forest. _Oh crap! I forgot I was supposed to meet Julia and Natalie for dinner..._

"Hey Mark, do you want to go for dinner with me and my friends?" I asked while we were walking to the animal shop.

"Is it okay?" he asked hesitant.

"Sure it is, now let's go," I grabbed his hand and dashed off to the dinner. A little bell jingled as we went into the dinner, I scanned the place till I found Natalie and Julia tucked away in the corner of the packed dinner.

"Hey sorry I'm late," I panted as we approached them. The two immediately grabbed me and into a chair opposite them.

"Who is that?" Julia whispered pointing not so discreetly at Mark.

"He's Mark, he just moved here to learn more about farming and he's also my childhood friend," I explained while he stood there awkwardly, I motioned for him to sit which he did. Julia and Natalie glanced at each other.

"So Mark, I heard that you're Chelsea's childhood friend, would you mind telling me what was she like when she was young?" Julia asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, Natalie leaned in as she said this. _This is going to be a long night..._

"Are you serious?" Julia burst out laughing as the owner of the dinner was wiping the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nick (the owner) chuckling as Mark continued the story of the time where I fell into the pool. I buried my face between my arms to try and escape the shame and embarrassment.

After a while, we left the dinner and Julia invited Mark to her place to hang out with us but it was getting late and he said he still had to check into the Inn. We walked him to the inn that was built not far from Taro's house; we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I closed my door behind me and went to lie down on my bed. My head was dizzy from the day's events. I'd never thought that i would meet Mark again and _here_ of all places. I smiled that the thought of having my childhood friend back but also felt a bit sad thinking about Dad; he and Mark spent their time with me and Alex, when Dad wasn't working.

We would go fishing by the creek sometimes or go play soccer at the field and Mom would come and get us, she would always scold Dad for spoiling us and always letting us get our way. Then Dad left, I remember he was standing at the door with his coat on and told Mom that he would be back after he settled his debts. Even when he was leaving he was joking with us and smiling.

Dad taught me to smile no matter what happened and always see a positive side of things because tomorrow's always a better day.

_Dad, where are you?_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_Later that night... (__V__aughn's POV)_

I went into the animal shop and saw Julia curled up on the sofa reading.

"Hey Vaughn, did you meet Mark? He's Chelsea's childhood friend and he was telling us about the time that she-"I cut her off.

"I'm going to bed Julia, see you tomorrow," with that I closed the door behind me. I took off my hat and put it on the bedside table and took off my vest and scarf before flopping onto my bed that was attached to the side of a cupboard with drawers underneath the bed.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought as I put an arm on my forehead, an image of the farmer flashed through my mind. She was clinging onto the new guy and talking like she always does. The way her eyes brightened when she introduced him, he was her childhood friend and he knew more about her than I did. _Wait a minute, why am I thinking about her? Still it really bugged me about how she held his arm... Arghhh Vaughn! Stop thinking about her! She's just an annoying farmer who talks a lot and is really friendly and is sort of clumsy which is kinda cute... _I caught myself before going any further. _Arghh... _I ruffled my hair and went to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N: Is Vaughn jealous? Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I just realized that this is the longest chapter I ever wrote haha :) As always review guys! And I'll be back soon :D **


End file.
